A Change of Heart
by Amaymon
Summary: It's Valentine's Day and Ciel's been dreading it ever since his butler brought it up. What with all the Valentine's cards Elizabeth's been sending him, how is Ciel going to cope when he can hardly say how he feels on any regular day? CielxLizzy For Tegan


Valentine's Day. It was one of Ciel's least favourite days of the year. He thought it a pointless holiday. I mean, a day to celebrate lovers? The whole ordeal originated from the death of a saint because he didn't renounce his faith. How that symbolises couples celebrating their love on a single day of the year bemuses not only the Lord, but Sebastian too. And yet, Ciel couldn't bear to deny his fiancée the attention she desired. She promises him so much and, after enough of her hassling and a little nudging in the right direction from his butler, he's at least willing to give her the benefit of the doubt in whatever it was she had on her mind.

"You've already received so many Valentine's from the Lady," Sebastian mentioned as he was bent beside his Master, holding out the silver platter with yet another beautifully decorated envelope

addressed to the obvious. "Perhaps, if you returned one–"

"Why should I? It's inaccurate and not even worth a second thought."

"Is that really why you do not wish to participate in the festivity?" Sebastian stood straight and stalked behind his Master's chair, placing his hands atop the leather and feeling it out possessively. "Or is there another reason you're trying so hard to keep from me?"

"I've heard enough of your chatter. Get out of my sight and polish something or cook or clean." The Earl pinched the bridge of his nose as soon as his eyes laid on the brightly attractive card. "Do something other than question your Master."

"Of course, my Lord."

Once the demon was out of sight, the Earl let out a breath. Reading the card, he couldn't help but look away out of embarrassment. He wasn't actually all that bothered that Lizzy saved up most of her love she expressed for this one day, because she didn't interfere with his daily duties as often then, but still, he felt awful every time she sent him something and he didn't so much as reply with anything more than a pitiful "thank you" when she actually visited on the day.

Picking up his quill and finding a blank piece of paper, he sat deep in thought. Wishing tomorrow would just hurry up and be over with already. There was one thing that he couldn't stand more than his cousin's eagerness and that was her disappointment. When the brightest light in the room goes out, it's impossible not to notice.

_Dearest Lizzy,_

_..._

No matter how hard Ciel tried, he couldn't think of anything to reply to her with. And he simply refused even the idea of asking help from anyone else. Sulking now, he pushed out from his chair and left the study to retreat to the library for inspiration. He thought to read Hamlet or even Shakespeare perhaps?

Sebastian had been outside the study window the entire time, keeping an eye on his Master while polishing his silverware he kept up his sleeves. The Earl had not specified _where_ he was to do something other than question his Master, he simply wanted him to cease conversation and not be seen.

Having been watching how his young Lord really did want to return a Valentine of Lady Elizabeth's, he snickered at how easy the boy was to read, even without spying on him, no matter how hard his exterior may be. Humans were all the same deep down. Having tired of this moment, the demon butler returned to the kitchen to go and make preparations for tomorrow's feast.

Over in the library, a book had just been thrown across the hall in anger.

"This is impossible! How can these people even call themselves artists? Their work isn't inspiring in the slightest!" Sliding down the wall with books in small piles surrounding him, "If anything, it discourages me. Ashamed that I can't even conjure up the corniest of lines, whether I feel that way or not."

"I apologise for intruding, my Lord," Sebastian appeared by his side, "but dinner is served. Come now, you can pick up your poetry readings afterwards. You can hardly think of a suitable Valentine on an empty stomach."

"Make all the assumptions you want. I was not going to reply to a single Valentine. End of discussion."

"Yes, my Lord."

Ciel had been even more quiet during dinner. He'd not even made eye contact with anything but his plate. Having only eaten a little and pushed the rest around on his plate until it grew cold, the Earl retreated to his bedchamber early, not even bothering to change out of his clothes or get under the covers–of course, Sebastian had at least made sure he had been covered with the spare quilt as soon as he had passed out.

Valentine's Day had arrived right on schedule and the Earl was even grouchier than usual when awoken at precisely 7:00AM. He was greeted politely and with his morning paper and breakfast. Along with any important dates the day included. Having all but one, Sebastian decided against mentioning it so early. Besides, he knew it was already on his Master's mind.

Once he'd eaten, bathed and dressed for the day he proceeded to sit in his study and just wait for his fiancée to arrive. He'd already gotten Sebastian to prepare for everything Lizzy would like. All he had to do now was wait for her to arrive, endure the day and whatever was thrown at him and then finally sleep and pray the day ends as soon as possible.

Having that line of thought, the Earl hadn't even realised how quickly time had gotten away from him. Elizabeth was already arriving at her scheduled time of 11:30AM. Having to drag himself out of the study to greet his cousin, the boy was half tempted to order Sebastian to carry him out to her.

Elizabeth was in, yet another, new and gorgeous dress. Forcing a smile out, the girl dived into his arms hugging him and spinning him around a little. Ciel didn't even think he had the strength to deny her enthusiasm, so he just smiled back at her weakly and asked her how she was.

"I'm wonderful! I'm so excited and just so..." she hugged him again, "...happy!"

Shoving another Valentine's card in his face, the Earl nearly went green. He opened the card as to not insult her, but yet another loving message she so freely constructed only made him more empty feeling inside. How she could write so many Valentine's all with a different message and design and he couldn't even write one, bemused him beyond comprehension.

"I... Thank you," guiding her towards the garden, he seated her out there for tea and cake.

Staring at the pink, white and red decorated sweets and then at his enchanted fiancée, the Earl really wanted to slap his butler. Elizabeth shared her most recent gossip and insight into her life when she wasn't with her fiancé. Ciel just nodded for the most part, unable to get a word in. The whole time though, although distracted, she seemed to appear as though something was on her mind. The Earl ignored it, thinking nothing of it.

After tea, they put on some music and spoke some more before Ciel had been talked into dancing with her. He even gave playing his violin a go. Though it wasn't as good as he'd hoped, Elizabeth still cheered all the same, but that look of wanting to say something but not knowing how to say it or bring it up was still apparent on her face.

They'd later gone out riding on the horses to a secluded lake where a picnic and boat were awaiting them. Over-joyed, Elizabeth nearly screamed with happiness. Although Ciel was glad she was having the time of her life, he'd not thought of a single thing of this day. Sebastian had planned it all. Leaving him with nothing to do but take her through all these breath-taking experiences he'd played no real part in.

Putting on a fake smile, they both sat down on the rug and opened up the basket. Inside were not only a few hors d'oeuvres for them to snack on, but already made daisy-chains and two mysterious boxes each with their names printed on them. Curious as well, the Earl took his box eagerly and they agreed to unwrap them at the same time.

After a backwards count from three, they pulled at the ribbon and removed the lids. Out of each box a butterfly fluttered skyward. Faces full of wonder, Elizabeth put on the daisy-chains and, much to Ciel's chagrin, he too did so. They didn't eat much of the tiny foods before they were already in the boat, paddling out to the centre and just relaxing with one another.

Elizabeth looked up at her cousin for a moment, opening and closing her mouth a few times before shaking her head and resting it against the Earl's shoulder. It wasn't long before she began to grow sleepy because of the serenity.

Taking that as an incentive to return to shore and head back to the manor, they arrived just in time to change for a very holiday-themed banquet. As usual, Elizabeth was taken aback and bewildered at how amazing and perfect it all was. She giggled at the little cherub cupids piped on top of the centrepiece. Ciel just thought it was ironic and even slightly disturbing.

While eating dinner, Elizabeth had shared her thoughts on how she had had the best day with Ciel in her life and even joked about how he would top it next year. Ciel just laughed nervously at that and downed his glass of champagne as quickly as he could. Sebastian noted this, but didn't make a fuss of it, instead he simply refilled his Master's glass with a non-alcoholic beverage and left it at that.

Finally, the two–or more accurately, Elizabeth–had run out of things to talk about. It was now that Ciel took advantage of the silence and had the courage to bring up what had been bugging his fiancée all day. Taking a very long sip of her hardly-touched champagne, she guiltily looked away.

"I... I don't mean to nit-pick, especially after you've given me such a perfect day!"

Leaning forward, the Earl stared into her emerald eyes, "But?"

"But... you've not yet even wished me a happy Valentine's. You've not made me one card even though I've sent you so many. And... you just didn't seem to enjoy any of this at all, even though it's our love we should be celebrating today! There's only one day in the year we're supposed to express our love for one another."

"Elizabeth, it's just a silly holiday. You enjoyed yourself though, so what's the point in having such momentums if you've a memory to look back on?"

"But is it really so hard to just write one simple card? I don't think you get it, Ciel." On the edge of tears now, she took a ragged breath and looked down into her lap. "Just... forget I mentioned anything. This day's as good as it's going to get. Thank you, so much. You too, Sebastian. The meals were lovely. I... I should probably be getting home now."

Frowning at that, Ciel stood up about to say something, but was stopped by his butler.

It was almost frustrating to see the Earl like this. And it was about time the demon talked some sense into his Master before he regret this whole day and had an even pessimistic ideal on the holiday. Taking the Earl into a room nearby, he closed the door and faced him with an agitated frown.

"Do you know why I dislike Valentine's Day now? It's not because I have no one to court or believe it to be a pointless holiday with absolutely nothing to do with its origin. No. It's because of _you_. Your _soul_ changes and it's all because you can't admit your own feelings aloud." Sebastian had backed him up against the wall now, staring at him with fierce, glowing eyes and his mouth slightly agape exposing those fangs he normally kept hidden. "My tastes are not in preference to a depressed, weak, pathetic child willing to just give up if something gets too difficult. No, I liked you and found you interesting and more of a satisfying meal than any other because you were a determined, moral incentive, doesn't-take-tripe-from-anyone kind of human!

"Someone... who, even after losing everything and having been given countless chances to just let go and accept the world as it is, never took the advantage because he had something to prove. That is a soul worth waiting for. That is the Master I wish to serve. But if you're not going to meet such simple requirements over an inability to simply say that you love your fiancée to her face, whether you mean it or not, then I want nothing to do with you and I'm sure Lady Elizabeth wouldn't either."

A moment of complete silence between the demon and his Master passed before the Earl pushed past him and made his way out the front of his house. He had to run to catch up with his cousin's coach. The driver stopped as suddenly as he could and Ciel opened up the door forcefully. His eyes found Elizabeth's teary ones and his heart broke right there knowing he was the cause. Taking her hand, he squeezed it lightly and sighed before he started.

"Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia Middleford, the reason I never wrote you a single Valentine is because I see no need." She was about to start crying, but he continued just in time. "Why should feel pressured to express my love for you openly only one day a year when I can do so every single day for the rest of my life? I admit I don't say I love you enough, nor do I show you that I do, but that would never change the way I feel about you. I will say it, but not for the sake of the holiday, but for you and only you."

Elizabeth was now on the edge of her seat with the biggest smile she'd ever adorned plastered on her face. Swallowing hard, the Earl gave a quick glance out the window, meeting Sebastian's eyes briefly before returning them to his cousin's.

"I... I love you. I love you more than anything. You're all I ever think about. You're all I ever dream of. I am the luckiest person in the world to have you in my life and I will never forget the day we first met. You are the one I care about the most and I never want to see you like that ever again."

"Oh, Ciel!" Elizabeth tackled him to the other seat in the carriage, hugging him tightly. "I'm sorry I got so upset about this. I love you, so much, Ciel. And you're right, we don't need juts one day to celebrate our love. We can do so whenever we're together!"

Ciel hugged her back, he glanced at Sebastian one more time to see him smirking at him. Shaking his head, he hugged tighter before letting go and taking her hand once again and lightly kissing it.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Lizzy."


End file.
